


How the turtles would react to you having a sore back

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How the turtles would react to you having a sore back

How the turtles would react to you having a sore back:   
Leo: would instantly tell you of the benefits of meditation. Not only would it strengthen your back and mind but it was also a gentle way of doing it. He would sit behind you had he meditated with you in between his legs. He’d tell you to concentrate on his breathing and tell him when you were in pain. His support and help would help you immensely, even if it helped your back or not.   
Raph: would treat you like a fragile doll. He would carry you everywhere and yell at anyone who might cause some sort of harm to you. You would have to remind him that you were okay, just sore to which he would scold you for taking back pain so lightly. He would be more than happy to get you painkillers or anything you needed.   
Donnie: would immediately tell you to lie down on the sofa but not to get comfy. Confused, you would do as he said. 10 minutes later, he would come and escort you to the lab where you would gasp in surprise.   
He had decked out the lab in candles. one table had been pulled out and had a few pillows with a blanket draped over it. He would guide you over to the table and tell you to lie face down. Once you were in position, he would started to give you a massage and also apply a hot water bottle to the areas where he wasn’t massaging at that moment. Safe to say you would leave there relaxed.   
Mikey: would not let you leave the bed. He would stay there and cuddle you all day, moving ot whichever positions was best for you. And when you mentioned you were hungry, he would hurry to bring you what ever you needed. He even made a joke about how he was now you butler and found a dorky bow tie as he brought you a platter of food. You would laugh so hard, you nearly forgot about the pain in your back.


End file.
